1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for removably mounting various articles, and more particularly, to quickly and securely removably mounting devices in predetermined locations.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous types of mounting apparatuses exist for removably securing articles or devices to desired locations. For example, Garmin International, located in Olathe, Kans., manufactures the Nuvi GPS Windshield Suction Cup Mount and Bracket Bundle for removably securing portable GPS devices to the inside windshield of a vehicle. This suction cup mount requires a bracket that surrounds the entire GPS device and a relatively large suction cup to secure a GPS to a vehicle windshield. Annex Products, located in Prahran, Australia, manufactures the Quad Lock® bike mount for an IPhone® 6, which is a type of smartphone. The Quad Lock® bike mount requires a case that surrounds a smartphone, and the case is mechanically secured to a bracket that is attached to a bicycle with zip straps or zip ties. The mounting bracket of the Quad Lock® bike also requires significant space on the handlebars of a bicycle. Rokform, located in Santa Ana, Calif., manufactures a universal bike mount for securing a smartphone using a mounting bracket attached to the back of a smartphone. The mounting bracket can be attached to various mounting attachments, such as a suction cup, a magnet, and a bracket that is secured to handlebars of a bicycle.
While each of these known apparatuses for removably mounting a device to various locations, such as a bicycle, can be effective, each of these known apparatuses require significant space or real estate on the device and multiple physical movements to be secured, such as the Quad Lock®, with the need to push and twist, or the space needed on the location to which a device is to be removably secured, such as the handlebars on a bicycle. Accordingly, there is a need for a removable mounting apparatus that minimizes movement and the amount of space required on a device to be mounted and on a location for the device to be removably mounted.